30 Kisses: Umi and Ascot
by Potato Maiden
Summary: For the 30 Kisses Livejournal community. 30 shorts about Umi and Ascot. Teh End!
1. By the Shore

**Title: **By the Shore  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #29 - The Sound of Waves  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

"Meet me over by those rocks in twenty minutes." Ascot repeated these words to himself as he watched Umi cross the warm sand. The water knight had something planned, and Ascot wasn't sure what, but he wanted to know. Ascot had looked over in the general direction where Umi disappeared and noticed a flurry of movements over there, followed by a bouncing Mokona giving an upset 'Pu.' as he passed the young palu. Now Ascot definitely wanted to know.

_'No.' _he thought, attempting to fight back his curiosity, and losing the battle. _'It won't hurt to start walking over there now, it's been about fifteen minutes.'_ Rising, Ascot headed toward the rocks.

In all honesty, Ascot hadn't been this far on the beach, nor had he been to the beach when Umi was around because Umi had always sent him back to his bed with some chicken noodle soup because of his 'chronic fever', as she called it. But today was the day. The where Ascot would get over his blushing and stuttering and have a full, long, and successful conversation with the blue-haired beauty.

Ascot had climbed over the rocks and stepped on the sand, looking for Umi.

"Umi?" he called, nervously. A glimpse of blue caught his eye as he turned to where he thought he spotted it. No dice.

"Ascot!" Umi whined, causing the palu to jump from the sudden appearance of the girl. "You weren't supposed to be here for another fifteen minutes!"

"S-sorry." he muttered, looking past Umi at the sand. Yes, the sand was a lovely shade of tan today.

"It's all right, I guess I can show you what I found then." she said, grabbing his hand. Umi, not noticing that Ascot was blushing, pulled him closer to the shoreline.

_'Great job, Ascot, you're blushing.'_ He thought venomously, not noticing the cerulean eyes peering up at him.

"Are you okay, Ascot? Maybe you should go rest a bit, I think your fever's coming back." Umi said, feeling Ascot's cheeks.

"I-I'm fine." he replied quickly.

"If you say so." Umi looked gave him the once-over and continued pulling. "Here! Look." she said, pointing out to the crystal blue water where a dolphin-like creature had just breached the water. Ascot glanced down at Umi when the creature went back into the water.

"It must be mating season then."

"Is this where they come to mate?" Ascot nodded.

"Guru Clef told me that they come to this part of the beach during mating season. Otherwise it's pretty rare to see them unless you go into the water."

"Really? What are they called?"

"I'm not sure. I heard Fuu mentioning something about an animal on earth called the dolphin, I think that's the term Clef adopted for them."

"Most likely. When did Fuu see one?"

"Same time as I did, we were on another part of the beach."

"Why were you out here together?" Umi asked, curiosity shining through.

_'Could she be jealous? No, she can't be.' _

"She was giving me some advice."

"On what?" Ascot remained silent.

"Nothing."

"You're lying, Ascot. Please tell me, I won't say anything to anyone. Please?" Umi asked, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, itwasaboutyouandshesaidjustletthingsfallintoplaceandnotworrythatsomedayitwillcomeandIthinktodayisthedayIreallylikeyoualotUmi." Ascot said in one breath. Umi smiled in amusment.

"You're cute, Ascot." she said, standing on her tippy-toes to place a kiss on his cheek, causing Ascot to become fire engine red. "Really cute."

**...TBC**

_a/n: This is for the 30 Kisses Livejournal community. And remember, you are special._


	2. Ten Minutes

**Title: **10 Minutes  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #10 - #10  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Umi groaned in frustration as time ticked by more slowly as each second passed, while she waited anxiously for that final bell to ring. She had handed in her exam and all she had left to do was wait. And wait. And wait. And…well, wait some more.

'_Come on…faster. I need to get out of here! Let's go, ten minutes, fly by!' _she urged, resting her head on her arms.

"_Ascot-kun, let's go!" Umi said, pulling the blushing palu toward an unused part of the castle._

"_W-where are we going?"_

"_I'll show you, we're almost there." After three lefts and two rights, Umi stopped and opened the wooden door, not letting go of Ascot's hand. The room was a pale yellow in color and inside was a simple armchair and a bookcase. Umi, keeping her iron grip on Ascot's hand, led him over to the bay window, overlooking a pond._

"_How'd you find this room?"_

"_Pure accident, really. I thought I'd go explore some and I just…found it. It was really dusty at first, but after a few minutes of cleaning, it became this!" she said proudly. "And look, it's like my own personal area. You're the first to know." She added. Ascot's blush, which was a lovely shade of cherry became radioactive fire engine as his heart pounded and his thoughts raced with only one thing on his mind. _'Do it now.'

"_U-umi."_

"_Yes Ascot?" then it happened. Almost as if it were a lightening bolt illuminating the stormy night sky. Ascot's lips brushed against hers in a soft kiss, saying all he needed to, and just a bit more._

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrring! _The bell rang, bringing the sleeping water night out of her stupor and into reality.

"That dream was so odd. Ascot and I are just friends; and he knows that." She mumbled, leaving the campus for the only true freedom she would have. "Right?"

_a/n: Yet another chapter of Asmi fluff-ness! Yay fluff!_


	3. A Box of Chocolates

**Title: **A Box of Chocolates  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #23 - Candy  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a simple thing really. She liked candy and all he had to do was give it to her. Yet, there was still that twinge of fear in the back of Ascot's mind. That question the left him sleepless for about an hour or so. That single question that most people hate to have when giving a gift – Will she like it?

Fuu had at once said that the best way to know was to give it to her, a good reaction would be a hug, and excited squeal, maybe even a kiss on the cheek. A bad reaction, well, let's not get into those.

Hikaru of course, said Umi would love it, to which she stopped, paused and thought for a minute and added the dreaded word 'unless'. Ascot had then began to lose his confidence, and with Caldina behind him, giggling all the way, it didn't help much either.

Yet, Windam's knight was a genius, truly a genius. When the knights were to return home, as a parting gift, Ascot would give Umi a box of chocolates (which Fuu had bought at Tokyo Tower) and hopefully (and most likely) get a good reaction. Perhaps, a very good reaction. So good, it would make Ascot want to 'la la', in a sense.

The day had come and Ascot was, needless to say, a nervous wreck. Throughout the day, he had avoided Umi, who had become curious as to why Ascot avoided her, thus becoming the stalker of the blushing boy.

Ascot, hidden in the shadows of one part of the castle breathed a sigh of relief, Umi was nowhere to be seen, found or heard, cursing the day Ascot was thought of. Ascot, peeking around one corner stealthily, jumped about a mile into the air as he was touched softly on the shoulder.

"Caldina! You scared me!" he whispered, breathlessly. Caldina grinned, ever so mischievously, and gave a small twirl.

"Well, the girls are leavin' pretty soon and Umi sent me to come find you." She said, turning away. "By the way, Fuu told me what you were doin', I think its cute." Caldina then walked off as Ascot once again, continued his shadowed trek to the Crown room.

"ASCOT!" Ascot froze, she had spotted him. Finding it no use to run, Ascot stayed planted where he was and waited until the clicking of boots stopped in front of him.

"Ascot," Umi said more gently, "where've you been? I've been looking all over for you all day."

"Around." He muttered. Umi sighed.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, it's a secret. Promise me you won't tell?"

"Alright."

"Excellent. Well, you know how we've been here off and on for the past month or so?" Ascot nodded. "Well, it turns out, that Fuu's trying to graduate early so she can come and live with Ferio and have tons of kids. Anyways, back to the point of this-."

"Umi! We've gotta go!" Hikaru called, from down the hall.

"Coming!" Umi shouted back. "I'll tell you when we get back. Bye Ascot!" Umi gave Ascot a quick kiss, just missing his lips as she darted off down the hall to where her two friends were waiting, as patiently as possible.

"Umi…I have chocolates…for…you…." Ascot held out the box and let his arm drop, his face flushing and his voice becoming softer.

"Aw, Ascot! That was so cute!" Caldina cried, stealing the chocolates and dancing around her little brother. "You know, the girls taught me this song… UMI AND ASCOT SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang loudly, dangling the box in his face as he turned brick red.

"CALDINA! Stop!" Ascot pleaded futilely as he chased her down the hall.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_More thirty kisses goodness. Enjoy!_


	4. Touche

**Title: **Touché  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #21 – Violence; Pillage/plunder; Extortion  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

* * *

They didn't know what had hit them, and personally, they were scared. It all happened in the blink of an eye, if not, anything sooner. Umi had dropped to her knees. Her comrades in arms didn't see this coming, nor did the fallen knight. Hikaru and Fuu had rushed toward her but something held them back from going to help her. That invisible force had even pushed them back a considerable amount of feet as they tried again. Lantis and Ferio caught them as they began their descent toward the ground at the rapid pace the force called gravity pushed them toward.

Umi remained silent as her attacker left long gashes along her backside with his whip. He watched the girl as she grimaced with each blow, ripping her once clean clothes to near shreds.

"Get up girl." He said, kicking her. Umi did nothing, a glare placed on her face and determination in her heart. She grunted as the man kicked her harder. "I said get up!" he barked. Once again, Umi did not move a muscle, her face now in a look of grim determination. Fuu and Hikaru had to be held back by their loves in order to let Umi do what she was planning. The man jerked her up by her shoulder and Umi let out a cry of pain. The man chuckled, amused at the sound of Umi's shoulder dislocating, amused at her pain. Ryuuzaki Umi, magic knight of water smirked. She had a plan, and being around Fuu, the plan was formulated rather quickly. She stood tall, removing her hand from her shoulder and smirked more confidently.

"You like pain?" she asked, pulling her sword from the ground, holding it steady with her good arm. Inside, she was scared as hell but she was _not _going to let this man see it. He watched her intently, every little movement she made, every little twitch of her hand. She gripped her sword, and glanced at her friends as the man cracked the whip over her back once more. She took a step forward, he cracked the whip to the side. "I asked you a question." She said simply, raising her sword.

"Ascot no!" Hikaru shouted as Ascot entered the scene, looking about as happy as a bee in one's mouth. The man chuckled at this.

"Look's like your Prince Charming is coming." He said, disregarding the palu advancing toward him.

"Heh, you'll need yours when I'm through with you." Umi said, striking him with her sword. The man grabbed the tip and gasped in awe as the escudo made weapon melted into water and leapt back into Umi's waiting hand.

"What kind of sword is that?" he asked.

"My sword." Umi replied shortly, as she slammed her sword to her right, cracking the invisible shield. "Made specifically for me." She cracked the knuckles on her good hand threw herself at the man, throwing all her strength into her sword play. The man stopped cracking his whip in attempt to get the sword but it kept turning to water, giving up on one weapon he drew another and began a sparring match with the fencer.

"And my sword," he began, pushing her back, "made to kill you." Umi scoffed and parried, blocked and slashed, as if dancing around him in mockery, she took the hilt of her sword and slammed it on the top of his head. The man fell at this crippling blow and Umi, very much of a sportswoman, bowed, before poking him in the throat.

"Touché." She said softly, turning to her friends. Then she noticed the blood trickling down her side, she laughed quietly before blowing a kiss toward Ascot and fainting. Fuu and Hikaru rushed over, followed by the three males. Fuu quickly healed Umi's wounds and moved aside for Ascot to pick her up.

Ascot carried the unconscious fighter, bridal style, to her room. Once there, he placed her on her bed and tucked her in. Fuu brought in a wet cloth to place on Umi's forehead. Her pale complexion was tinted with signs of fever as Ascot placed the cloth on her forehead, he kissed her on the tip of her nose and thought he saw the corners of her mouth perk up in a smile for a split second, but brushed it off.

* * *

a/n: Was it really a smile? Toodles! 


	5. Good night, sleep tight

**Title: **Good night, sleep tight  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot**  
Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme: **#24 – Good Night  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

* * *

Ascot was proud. More proud than you could be. So proud, that it would make any of the Seven Deadly Sins envious. That's right, even Lusty would be jealous of him, not as much as Envy, but jealous enough. Why was he proud? Simple, really; he had asked Umi out on a date. All right, so it really wasn't a date, it was more like a stroll in the gardens, in which Ascot (with the help of Fuu and Hikaru) made a lovely picnic dinner for Umi and himself. 

When Ascot stood outside Umi's door, he froze. The minute he knocked, Umi would come out and that would begin the 'date', thus creating mad chaos throughout the world, sending Cephiro hurtling into the sun. All right, so Ascot was a little bit … a lot nervous. He knocked and waited. He heard a shuffling noise from inside the room before the lock clicked, the knob turned and the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was Umi, in a light blue breezy sundress with matching sandals and her hair was pulled back into a half pony tail with matching hair tie. In Ascot's opinion, Umi looked gorgeous.

"Are you ready?" Umi asked, stepping out of the doorframe to greet Ascot properly. Ascot nodded mutely.

"Y-you l-look great. B-beautiful really." Umi turned a light shade of pink and smiled.

"Thank you." Ascot led Umi to the garden, down the tree, shrub and flower lined crushed pebble path to a smallish clearing, where the picnic was set out waiting for them.

During the duration of the evening, the two made small talk, pausing only to take a bite or a drink. As the sky got darker, the two made their way back into the main part of the castle, stopping only at the kitchen to drop off the dirty dishes. Umi's small hand masterfully made its way into Ascot's much larger one as they walked back to Umi's room.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, Ascot. Maybe we could do something like this again?" Umi suggested, her back to the door.

"If you would like to." Umi smiled.

"It's a date." There was an uneasy pause as they thought of something to say. "Well, good night."

"Good night Umi, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She mused, a hand running through her hair nervously.

"Bed bugs?"

"It's a saying on earth."

"Oh, right." Ascot chuckled nervously as he turned to walk away. Umi quickly grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around in blushing confusion.

"No good night kiss?" she asked, pulling Ascot's face toward hers. She made it brief, to put the poor, ready to implode, blushing palu out of his misery. "That's more like it." She said, setting his lips free.

"Good night, Umi." Ascot walked quickly down the hall as Umi smirked, walking into her bedroom.

"Good night, Ascot."

* * *

_a/n: Hmm…Dominant Umi. Who wouldn't have guessed. Remember folks: You're still special!_


	6. Bumper Cars

**Title: **Bumper Cars

**Author: **Potato Maiden

**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth

**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot

**Theme: **#3 – Jolt!

**Disclaimer: **These lovely characters that are paraded around in sock themed clothing aren't mine. They belong to CLAMP. But one day they will be mine.

* * *

Umi shot forward as she was hit from behind. She turned around and glared at the person who hit her.

"Hikaru! What happened to our plan?" she whined. Hikaru shrugged and backed up, ready to pulverize whoever got within her line of vision.

"Take that Lantis!" she said, running into him. The kail rolled his eyes and calmly maneuvered his vehicle away from the fiery girl before he got hurt, or worse, Primera got- okay, so, before he got hurt.

Umi continued her not-so-mad trek around the rink and ran into various people, Clef, Presea, Fuu and Ferio, Clef, did we mention Clef? Ascot and Caldina watched from the side lines as the magic knights and the others jolted their way through the bumper cars, waiting for the three minute ride to end so they could do something more in this thing the knights called a 'fair'.

"So, ya gonna tell Umi that ya love her?" Caldina pestered as they watched the jolting of the vehicles.

"I-I don't know."

"You know, Ascot, I saw this ride called 'The Tunnel of Lurve' or something like that. Maybe you and Umi could go in it."

"Caldina, what's 'lurve'? Is it some kind of disease?" Caldina blinked. Before she could reply, the group had gotten off of the ride and those not used to it were pretty wobbly.

"Where to next, Ferio, any suggestions?"

"Oh! Umi, the tunnel of Lurve!" Caldina shouted, covering Ferio's mouth. Through silent agree and disagreements, the group headed toward The Tunnel of Love. Caldina, ever the matchmaker, had then, upon reaching the attraction, decided to couple everyone off.

"Alright! Now, Clef and Presea, Fuu and Ferio, Lantis and Hikaru, Lafarga and myself, Eagle and Primera, Geo and…sorry Geo, Zazu and oh! All the leaves us left with is Umi and Ascot! How interesting!" Ascot glared at the dancer as everyone was shooed into the queue line.

Once on the ride, Ascot had turned away to look at all the over done love stuff.

"I hate this ride. It's always so…" Umi paused to think of the word. "Coupley. It's so disgusting." She griped, resting her chin on her hand.

"The others seem to like it."

"It's because they all have someone. Well, except Geo and Zazu, but this ride's always depressed me."

"I don't know why. I-I don't seem to mind it as much b-b-because I'm with you Umi." Ascot said blushing. Umi turned to look at the palu and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Ascot. You're the first guy to say something without having some sort of sexual innuendo when on this ride. Thank you." Umi said, receiving a confused look from Ascot. "What I mean is, you're the only guy who's taken me on this ride that hasn't tried to get in my pants."

"That's because I-I really like you Umi. Not in the way those other guys have, but I just want to make you happy."

"Not just to make yourself happy in the pants?"

"No, just happy. When you're happy, I'm happy." Umi smiled.

By the time they reached the light at the end of the tunnel, Umi and Ascot were sitting very much like a couple would on that ride. Ascot, being the blushing gentleman he is, offered a hand to help Umi out, to which she took, and stepped out with as much grace as a swan. Before letting go, Ascot kissed her fingertips and walked with her to where the others were waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Hikaru asked. "Come on, it's time for the roller coaster!" she pointed to the gargantuan thing, causing Ascot to turn a lovely shade of green.

"No thanks, Hikaru, I'm sitting this one out." Umi said, noticing the unusual color on Ascot's face.

"Suit yourself! Let's go you guys!" Hikaru grabbed onto the nearest hand and tugged everyone, sans Umi and Ascot to Extreme-o Death-o Roller Coaster.

"Why didn't you go Umi?"

"I didn't want you to be here by yourself, come on, let's go walk around."

_

* * *

_

_a/n: Yet again, more Asmi goodness. Enjoy!_


	7. Of Gardenias and Lillies

**Title: **Of Gardenias and Lillies  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot**  
Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme: **#11 - Gardenia  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

* * *

"Wait, what?" Fuu asked, trying to comprehend the string of senseless babble Ascot called words.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Alright, what's the favor?"

"Can you find out what Umi's favorite flower is, I want to give it to her for that holiday on Earth, Valmentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day, Ascot, Valentine's."

"Right."

"Of course I can, since this is technically your first Valentine's with Miss Umi, I'm sure you would like it to be special." Fuu smiled warmly at Ascot as she walked away in search of Umi.

**…………**

"Miss Umi!" Fuu called, spotting her blue haired friend.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Oh, the gardenia or the lily."

"Thank you."

"Fuu! Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Alright."

"Can you find out what Ascot's favorite food is?"

"Alright."

"Thanks Fuu, you're the best!"

**…………**

Later that evening all was ready to go; a nice romantic meal for Ascot was ready to be eaten, a fresh bouquet of gardenia and lilies were ready to be given to Umi and all was set. Ascot walked into the small area Umi had designated as a dining room where two candles were set up, with a single red rose in a vase between them. The food on the plates looked delightful and smelled excellent also.

"Umi?" Ascot called out, hiding the flowers behind his back.

"Oh! Right on time, Ascot." Umi said, standing next to a side table.

"These are for you." Ascot held out the flowers with a bit of force and Umi took them, smelling them then walking toward a vase.

"Thank you, Ascot, these are my favorite types of flowers." When she returned with her flowers in a pretty vase, she got on her tip toes and gave Ascot a swift peck on the lips. If Umi had said anything after that, it would all be garbled and probably misinterpreted because all that Ascot knew was that Valentine's Night would be a good one. A _very_ good one indeed.

* * *

_a/n: Happy Valentine's day! Kisses!_


	8. If Only

**Title: **If only  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #26 – If only I could make you mine  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

* * *

'_If only I could make you mine... then my world would be complete.' _Umi doodled in the margin of her physics notebook. She had been like this for days - doodling in her notebook, making vague allusions about literature, making subtle comments about a certain Cephiran male. Of course, Umi told no one about this sudden attraction to him, not even the two girls Umi had taken to calling her best friends. Unfortunately for Umi, she was in the middle of studying for a physics test when her mind had wandered to this boy. He wasn't a boy really; he was at least a foot taller than her. 

Her mind wandered as she snapped in and out of her thoughts, going from physics, to Cephiro, to her family reunion going on at her house and back to Cephiro. This of course was driving Umi nuts as she waited for the approaching footsteps of Fuu and Hikaru so they could go to Cephiro.

'_I need to tell him.' _She thought as she turned the page of her notebook.

"Let's see. The property of…" Umi trailed off as she gazed outside at the sunny sky. A small smile crept onto her face as she remembered a day very much similar to this in Cephiro about a year and a half prior.

**……………………………….**

"Thanks for the help." Umi said smiling as she rinsed off the dishes in the kitchen.

"You're welcome." Ascot muttered, handing Umi an empty bowl of what was once rice pudding.

"Let's see, after this I need to go finish my homework for my class in the morning. You know, you're lucky Ascot, you're home schooled."

"What's that?"

"It's where a person is taught at home instead of with a bunch of kids their own age. Tokyo U is a lot on my back, but since both Fuu and Hikaru are there, it's not so hard."

"Is college hard?"

"If you don't put effort, not really, but if you put effort into your lab reports and everything it is, but in the end it's worth it." They remained in silence for a period of time, only hearing the sound of clinking dishes and running water.

Umi squeaked in pain as she brought her finger to her mouth.

"What happened, Umi?"

"I just pricked myself on a shard of glass. Nothing major to worry about." She said waving it off. Ascot let her continue to clean while he watched as she pushed fallen strands of hair out of her eyes. Umi kept submerging her hurt finger into the water only to pull it out quickly due to the affect soap has on cuts. Ascot, being a brave blushing palu took Umi's hand before she put it back in the water.

"You should stop doing that." He said quickly. Umi nodded.

"I just need to get this done."

"You will, now just wait a minute." Ascot said, before blowing on her finger gently. Umi waited as Ascot blew on her pruning fingers before giving an impatient sigh. Ascot took the reddest finger and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it lightly.

"My mom used to do that all the time." Umi said.

"Do what?"

"Kiss my cuts and bruises. There's an old saying: 'A kiss makes everything better.' Whoever came up with that wasn't wrong either. It made it seem like all the troubles of the world went away with just one kiss. Thank you, Ascot." Umi finished the dishes quickly and wiped her hands on a nearby towel.

"You're welcome." Ascot whispered, watching Umi walk off into the library so she could finish her homework.

**……………………………….**

"Miss Umi, are you ready?" Fuu asked, startling Umi out of her thoughts. Umi closed the notebook quickly and nodded. Hikaru pulled her up and dragged her to their leaving point.

_

* * *

_

_a/n: More 30 kisses fun! Enjoy!_


	9. Thank You'

**Title: **'Thank You'  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #2 – news; letter  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

* * *

He was surprised; to say the least that there was an envelope on his pillow. On the front, stood an acronym he had yet to figure out.

"S.W.A.K" he read aloud. "What's that mean?" Ascot opened the letter and read it aloud to himself.

_Ascot,_

_Thanks for the help with everything and I'll make it up to you when we get back. How does chocolate cake sound to you? Good!_

_So, thank you so so much._

_Thanks,_

_-Umi_

"So, Umi left it." Ascot carefully tucked the note into the envelope and walked out of his room, in search of Caldina or Presea, whoever would tell him what 'S.W.A.K.' means.

"Caldina! Can you tell me what this means?" the palu asked his 'sister'.

"Let's see." She took the envelope, opened it up and read the letter. "It means she's thanking you for something you helped her with."

"Not that." He sighed, and pointed to the letters on the envelope. "That." Caldina studied it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not, sorry Ascot."

"It's alright. Where's Presea?"

"She's busy at the moment. Why don't you go ask Clef?" she suggested. Ascot nodded and walked off to Clef's study.

"Guru?" Ascot knocked.

"Come in." Ascot entered the room of the small man and stood behind one of the chairs. "What do you need, Ascot?"

"Can you tell me what this means?" he handed Clef just the envelope and waited while the mage studied it.

"It's an envelope Ascot."

"I know that. What do those letters mean?" he pointed to the elusive letters which seemed to be more trouble than what they were worth.

"Stewardesses Will Abandon Koalas." The mage said thoughtfully.

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do not know what that means."

"Thank you anyway, Guru."

"Not a problem. Ferio may know. If not, ask Lantis."

"Where are they?"

"Training. They should be taking a break right now."

"Thank you." And so, Ascot continued his journey on finding out what 'S.W.A.K' meant, and if he had to, he'd ask Umi herself when she got back.

"Ferio!" Ascot called to the prince.

"What?"

"Can you tell me what this means?"

"This, my friend, is your name." Ferio said pointing to Ascot's name.

"Not that! _This._ What's _this_ mean?" Ferio raised a green eyebrow at Ascot's sudden firmness and looked at the acronym.

"Don't know. Ask Fuu when she gets here."

"When will that be?"

"Don't know. Ask Clef."

"LANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Lantis cringed as the charging of small feet came toward him, landing him into a glomped state.

"Hey Ascot, they're here." Ferio said smartly as Fuu approached.

"Thanks, Ferio. You're the best."

"I know."

"Fuu, can you answer this for me?"

"Of course."

"What does this mean?" Ascot said, pointing to what he was specifically pointing at.

"This is an acronym, which is a word formed from the initial letters of a name." Ascot sighed.

"Ascot! Oh good, you saw the note!" Umi smiled up at him, holding a basket of what was presumably chocolate cake.

"Umi, what's that mean?"

"Sealed with a kiss. Didn't you read the P.S?"

"No…"

"That's why. Look." Umi pointed at the extra sentence.

_P.S.: Instead of going around asking what it means, 'S.W.A.K' stands for sealed with a kiss._

"That would make sense why you were asking everyone." Ferio said.

"Ascot, come help me with something, please."

"Uhm, sure." Once they had turned the corner, Umi got on the tips of her toes and kissed Ascot on what would be his cheek if he wasn't so tall.

"There. Come on, let's go." Umi smiled, walking further down the hall to who knows where with Ascot trailing behind her, one hand attached to his collar bone, a dazed smile on his face.

_

* * *

_

_a/n: Even more kisses! Wasn't sure if kissing an envelope counted as a kiss or not._


	10. Fine Line

**Title: **Fine Line  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #15 – Perfect Blue  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

* * *

There's a fine line, some say, between love and obsession. This installment, is no exception. 

Take the young palu, Ascot and the object of his affection, a lovely young woman by the name of Ryuuzkai Umi, and you get the meaning of this tale.

Ascot, by means of his own had made a list of what he especially liked about Miss Ryuuzaki, much of it including something very… similar. Now, this list, was what is supposed to be private, yet, when little creators go searching around the castle for blackmail, the list becomes public for all to see…

"Pu!" Mokona puued, bouncing along the castle, a list in hand.

"Whatcha got there, Mokona?" Caldina asked, taking the list. Her blue eyes widened, a smirk appeared on her face and she squealed. Other residents, mistaking this squeal of joy for one of terror, came rushing into the room, weapons drawn to attack whatever monster may be lurking in the shadows.

"What's wrong, Caldina?" Clef asked, lowering his staff.

"Nothing. Just reading something very interesting." She smiled a devious smile and locked eyes with Ascot.

"What's it say?" Caldina grinned and held the paper firmly in front of herself and cleared her throat.

"Her eyes are like two crystal clear pools of blue. Her hair is the perfect shade of blue for her pale complexion. The way she wears the uniform of her masion in such a way highlights her beauty. Oh how I long to be a single thread of her blue school uniform, a strand of her bangs, falling into blue eyes. Oh how I wish Umi would notice me…" Caldina stopped reading upon hearing a gasp. Inside the room were three young females, wearing the colors of red, green and… blue. Ascot looked at the doorway and turned a very unhealthy shade of red and left the room, followed by the blue clad girl.

Umi had found Ascot in the garden area, sitting on a rock.

"Ascot." She whispered, waiting to see the palu's movements. Ascot made no movement whatsoever at the sound of her voice. Umi reached out and gently touched him, causing him to flinch. Her cerulean gaze softened as she took a seat next to him.

"Ascot." She said again, gentleness leaving her voice.

"Caldina shouldn't have read that." He muttered. Umi nodded silently, resting her gaze on the floor.

"I had that happen to me before. I had written my friend a note and the teacher saw it being passed around and read it in front of the class. I was mortified that someone would do that. I know how you feel." Ascot looked up and glanced at Umi. Their eyes locked for one single moment.

"I… didn't want you to know."

"All of that stuff you wrote, Ascot, it was sweet. Thank you." Umi kissed Ascot lightly on the cheek and walked off. Ascot, glued to the spot, watched Umi walk away.

"You know Miss Umi, what Ascot wrote about you was borderline obsessive." Fuu commented later that night.

"I know. But, there's a fine line between love and obsession." She replied, running a brush through 'perfect blue' locks. "A very fine line."

_

* * *

_

_a/n: And now, I'm 1/3 of the way done! Woo!_


	11. An Exceptional Day

**Title: **An Exceptional Day  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #12 – In a Good Mood  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

* * *

It was a good day, to say the least, an exceptional day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers swayed in a happy tune with the breeze, not a cloud was in the sky. Yes, this day was great. It was so great that Ascot had finally built up the courage to do the impossible. Yes. That's right. Ascot was going to rock climb.

"Ascot, are you seriously going to climb rocks?" Fuu asked as Mokona hooked Ascot up with the gear he'd need.

"If I can do this, I can do anything."

"Even tell- ?"

"Yes. Even tell Umi how I feel about her."

"How do you feel about me Ascot?" Umi asked, stepping into the room.

"I-I think th-that you're v-v-v-very pretty and I-." Umi laughed lightly.

"Thank you, Ascot. Ascot, why are you wearing that?"

"I'm going rock climbing. I'm going to conquer my fear of heights."

"W-what? Why?"

"I think it's the right time to conquer this."

"Oh. But, what if you fall and break your neck?" Ascot's face fell. His good mood had fallen from it's peak to the deepest of darks.

"I… never thought of t-that."

"You never thought of that? You could get stuck up there, break your neck, stuff like that."

"I… I suppose that that's the end of my attempt."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't. I'm just letting you know of the dangers!" Ascot looked at the blue haired vixen before him and sighed.

"I'm not going rock climbing today, Mokona." Ascot said sadly. Umi's face fell and she moved toward Ascot.

"I didn't mean you not go rock climbing. Maybe you can accomplish another fear?"

"Well, th-there was this o-one thing I wanted t-t-to tell you."

"What?"

"I really really like you. And I'd-." Umi cut Ascot off by gently kissing his forehead.

"I like you too, Ascot." And so, Umi sauntered off to study for an exam the following day. Ascot's day had gone from good, to bad to exceptional. Yes, this was an exceptional day.


	12. Yesterday's Coffee

**Title: **Yesterday's Coffee  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** # 8 – Our Own World  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

The day may have been young, but something was off when the coffee in the coffee machine wasn't fresh. The lady of the household had made a mental note to ask her daughter about that as soon as possible… that is, if she was home. As if on cue, into the kitchen came the daughter of the house.

"Umi!" her mother called as Umi walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Where were you all night?"

"I was over at Fuu's, remember?" Umi spoke softly, her eyes reflecting a sense of euphoria. The truth was, Umi was in Cephiro with Ascot, a night of ecstasy in her lover's arms, passionate kisses and a little bit more. In fact, Umi had remnants of the night lingering on her body. The distinct smell, the tale-tell hair, the little spring in her step and of course the knowledge of what had happened.

"Oh yes, that's right. I was just wondering why you didn't change the coffee filter."

"Yesterday's coffee isn't good?"

"No, it's not. Lately, you've been in a daze. Almost as if it's…"

"Love."

"What? Oh, I'm so happy for you dear! You should bring him by tomorrow night for dinner and we'll discuss his well being for you."

"What? Mom. No." Umi said quickly.

"And just why not?"

"He's not in town anymore." Umi lied quickly.

"What are you talking about? Is he a soldier?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what is he, exactly?"

"He's a… trainer."

"An animal trainer I presume?"

"Yes. That's what he is. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower and I'll make you some new coffee since yesterday's isn't any good." Umi said, walking toward the archway.

"Umi, dear."

"Yes, mom?"

"I know that smell."

"What smell?"

"That smell, it's distinct. I've known that smell many a nights."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Well, you see, what happened was that…"

"You borrowed my perfume and forgot to tell me. That's quite all right. Umi, did you forget to brush your hair this morning. I thought your father and I raised you better than that. Go upstairs and get ready, we're going shopping today. And please, next time you use my perfume, don't bathe in it. Go, go shower." Umi nodded and walked up the stairs and into her bathroom. She shut the door and leaned against it, eventually sliding down it.

'_We're in our own world now…' _she thought happily, sitting on the bathroom floor, a soft smile etched into her face. Umi's thoughts drifted to what happened the night previous, her lips tingling with the memory of the kiss, of how soft his lips were. Yes, that feeling was love indeed…


	13. Behind the Bush

**Title: **Behind the Bush  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #1 – Look over here  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

She smiled as she peered behind the bush. The sight, to the young maiden of the seas was quite frankly, adorable and could have quite possibly been a Kodak moment. There he was, curled up, so to speak, behind the bush sleeping, his head resting on his hat, his summoner robes spread out, random bits of foliage was sticking out of his hair. Indeed, this was an adorable sight. Umi giggled lightly as she watched Ascot sleep, her smile soft.

"What'cha lookin' at Umi?" Caldina asked, coming upon the Water knight.

"Look over here." she whispered, pointing to Ascot's sleeping body. Caldina couldn't help but smile.

"He looks all tuckered out. Maybe we should wake him so he can sleep on something more comfortable."

"Maybe... but, he looks so peaceful, it'd be wrong to disturb him." Umi said thoughtfully. Caldina nodded and glanced behind her.

"I'll be back with Lafarga, he'll know what to do." Umi nodded and crept behind the bush. She managed to snuggle herself in the crook of Ascot's neck and she closed her eyes.

"A nap sounds nice right about now." she muttered, failing to stifle a yawn. Snuggling into Ascot's body, Umi let her self be taken into the world of dreams, only dreaming of what was right at that very moment in time.

Caldina, pulling the poor man that was Lafarga behind her, stopped at the bush.

"Now where'd they go?" she asked herself, tapping a long finger upon her chin.

"Perhaps, they're sleeping."

"Nah, Umi must've woken Ascot up. C'mon, let's go Lafarga." Caldina pulled him away from the bush where the two were sleeping peacefully with no interruptions.

Night had fallen by the time Ascot woke up his sleep induced stupor. He felt extra body heat by his arm and noticed the blue haired vixen resting in his arms. He watched her chest rise and fall, the way the moon glittered in her hair and the way the moon accented her pale complexion. Ascot had managed to get into a more comfortable position with Umi sleeping beside him. Umi let out a soft sound in her sleep and rolled over, cuddling herself into Ascot's body even more than what was before. Ascot, seizing the opportunity to do what he wanted to do since the day she slapped him, leaned over and left Umi a soft, meaningful, yet short, kiss upon her temple. Umi stirred a bit before yawning, stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh!" she said with a start, realizing that Ascot too had woken up. "I suppose we should go inside." Ascot nodded, stood up, and helped Umi up.

"Thanks." she said, stretching once more. Ascot's eyes watched as Umi stretched her body before dusting herself off.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"Oh no, you didn't. I just happened to wake up. Let's go, I'm pretty sure the others are hungry by now." Umi smiled and led the way as Ascot watched her walk away, his eyes not leaving the back of her head. Umi turned back around and Ascot quickly averted his eyes to the ground, a blush forming on his face. "You coming Ascot?" he nodded, muttered a yes a scurried up to where she was waiting.

"N-nice night isn't it."

"It's nice..." Umi trailed off, her mind in turmoil about something she'd been thinking about earlier, watching Ascot sleep, how he reacted to the dream world inside his mind, wondering what he had dreamed about. A smile crept upon her face at these thoughts. Yes, it was a nice night for a semi-romantic stroll outside the palace walls.

_A/n: And that's thirteen chapters for you. Yus!_


	14. Yummy in the Tummy

**Title: **Yummy in the Tummy  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #18 – "Say ahh..."  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Ascot sat happily, watching Umi at what she does best. No, not fencing, the other thing. Yes, that's right. No, not that kind of thing you pervert! Cooking. Umi was sitting in the kitchen cooking her infamous (to her parents and friends) Spaghetti a la Umi. Ascot watched as she chopped, diced, cut, salted and dashed in the ingredients for her meal.

"Ascot, can you hand me the salt?" she asked, her hand reaching out behind her as she stirred the simmering spaghetti sauce. Ascot got up and handed her the salt, happily watching as Umi sprinkled it in the sauce, watching the now boiling noodles. "Thank you. Can you hand me the pepper?" Ascot did as she asked, receiving a thank you in return.

"When is it going to be done?" Umi ignored him and stirred the sauce and noodles simultaneously, while looking at her watch.

"In a few minutes. Hand me that bowl." she stuck her hand out once again, Ascot handing her the bowl. Umi took a paintbrush utensil thing, dipped it in the garlic bread butter spread and spread it across multiple pieces of bread before sticking that tray into an oven. "Let that sit for a few minutes and we'll be good.

Ascot watched as she turned the heat on low, set an egg timer and wiped her hands off on her apron. She sat herself on a clean counter and swung her legs, watching the steam rise from the spaghetti pot.

"What are you thinking of?" Ascot asked suddenly. Umi glanced up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You look really thoughtful. I just wondered what it was."

"Oh, just wondering if the spaghetti sauce will turn out right, I used a recipe of my grandmother's. My mom claims its delicious. I guess I'm using you guys as guinea pigs."

"What's a guinea pig?"

"A figure of speech. It basically means that I'm using you guys for feedback before I make some for my parents."

"Oh." A silence followed as the two sat there contemplating their thoughts, gathering up courage to ask or do something, you know, the usual awkward silence that may be shown in the one-sided love that is Ascot and Umi's.

More time passed before the timer went off. Umi jumped down from the counter and walked, more like glided in Ascot's view, to the stove where she took out the garlic bread, turned off all burners and moved the spaghetti sauce and noodles to a cool burner.

"Can I taste it?"

"Hmm?"

"Your sauce. Er... the spaghetti sauce." Umi nodded and beckoned him over.

"Say ahh..."She used a wooden spoon and got a small dip of the sauce. Holding her hand underneath it to prevent drips, she held it to Ascot's lips as he tasted.

"Well? How does it taste?" She asked apprehensively.

"Really good. I like it a lot."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really. Can I have another taste?" Umi dipped the spoon back in and gave Ascot another taste of Grandma Niama's World Famous Spaghetti sauce.

"Can you do me a favor Ascot?" the palu nodded. "Can you go set the table for me?" once again, he nodded, leaving the room with the required utensils. Umi watched him go, dipping the spoon in once again, this time tasting it for herself. A light smirk came to her face as she thought of one of her friends from eighth grade.

_'Even sharing the same straw or eating utensil is like making out with the person. I thought you guys knew that.' _Umi laughed out loud and put the spoon in the sink. Placing the spaghetti in a strainer, the bread in a basket and sauce in a bowl, Umi carried the dinner out to the table where Ascot was setting the places.

"The funniest thing crossed my mind a minute ago." she could be heard saying.

"What's that?"

"When I was in the eighth grade, a friend of mine said sharing the same straw or eating utensil was like making out with the person. Congratulations, Ascot, you just made out with me and a few other people." she smiled, setting the food down. Ascot, realization and understanding of Umi's words coming to mind turned a deep shade of burgundy. Yes, Umi's food was yummy in the tummy so to say, but after that comment, Ascot's stomach turned about four times, including a few butterflies.

_a/n: At the 'grandma Niama blah blah blah, I seriously almost, so close to typing it, typed Grandma Ida's blah blah blah._


	15. Baby Pictures

**Title: **Baby Pictures  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #22 - Cradle  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Umi sat on the floor of the library, flipping through a few old, dusty photo albums. You know the ones, with the embarrassing pictures of you lying butt naked on the bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire? Yes, those. Some of these photo albums were hers, some were archives of peoples lives in Cephiro. The one she was currently looking at had a picture of Princess Emeraude, probably months before becoming the pillar, looking on happily outside the windows, with some paper spread out around herself. As she turned the page, a picture, most likely taken in succession to the previous one showed the master mage bonking the princess on the head with his staff. Umi smiled at some of these pictures as she got through the album. She picked up one that was labeled 'Pre-Zagato', this album, definitely sparking Umi's interest, and started flipping through it. The was one picture that caught her eye. It was of a younger Caldina, leaning over a cradle. Inside the cradle, all Umi could see was a pair of brilliant jade eyes staring up at her, the brown mop of bangs, just starting to cover the baby's eyes. Carefully, Umi took out the picture and placed it into one of her albums. She continued to flip through it, finding a picture of Ascot lying butt naked on what could have been a bear skin rug, a bright red blush on his two year old cheeks, brown bangs covering his eyes.

Standing up, Umi gathered up the albums that were scattered haphazardly around her and placed them on a roundish table. She had taken the one involving Ascot's picture and left the room. Walking down the hall, she knocked on the door to his room and waited until the door opened.

"May I come in?" she asked. Ascot nodded, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. Umi sat on the chair across from his bed, album in lap.

"What's that Umi?"

"A photo album. I found it in the library and found a rather adorable picture. Want to see it?" Ascot nodded, wondering what the picture was. She opened it and flipped to the bare butt Ascot picture. Ascot's blush deepened and he looked away the minute his eyes saw it.

"How'd you find it?"

"Just looking really. I think it's really adorable. Even this one." she showed him a picture of a teenage Caldina pulling on his hat, a wide grin on her tanned face. "Don't be embarrassed. I have a couple pictures that make me embarrassed." she said, closing the book. Ascot opened his mouth to speak but Umi cut him off. "No, you can't see them." she added. Caldina came bounding into the room, a picture hanging in her hand.

"Is this you Umi?" she asked, showing Umi the picture. Umi's cerulean eyes widened as she snatched the picture away.

"No."

"I think it is!" said Caldina in a sing-song voice.

"I want to see." Ascot said quietly. Despite Umi iron grip of doom, Caldina pried the picture from the blushing blue knight and handed it to Ascot.

"It's just like mine." he said finally. Umi sent the Chizetan dancer an evil glare of death, signaling her to leave.

"It looks like I'll be leaving! Enjoy yourselves!" she said, dancing out of the room. Umi and Ascot exchanged nervous glances.

"How she found those, I'll never know." Umi sighed defeated. She stood up, holding the album in her arms, she walked to the door.

"Umi." Ascot said once the girl was out of the room. Umi turned around. "Your picture looks..." he paused, looking for the right word. "Adorable." he said. Umi half smiled, walked back in the room, toward Ascot and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ascot." she turned and left the room, heading back to the library to put the album away. In his room, Ascot stood planted to the spot, eyes widened and a light pink etched upon his stunned face. Oh boy, was Ascot happy.

_a/n: Halfway done!_


	16. It Prevents Osteoporosis

**Title: **It Prevents Osteoporosis!  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #28 - Wada Calcium CD3 (Calcium Pills)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

There are multiple reasons to stay out of one's medicine cabinet. Some of those including things that could make a sailor proud. However, what was found in Umi's medicine cabinet was not one of those. In fact, it would be something that would not only make parents and doctors proud, it would make the dentist proud too. Of course, those that had no idea what this was had set out to ask.

"Umi, I found these on the floor in your bathroom. What is it?" Ascot had asked the blue haired vixen. He handed her the small white bottle.

"These are calcium pills. They'll help prevent problems when I get older with my bones and such." Ascot nodded slowly.

"Why do you take them?"

"To prevent osteoporosis."

"What's that?"

"Well, it's something that can make the bones all brittle. Kind of like when you snap a twig." Umi picked up a stick and snapped it in half to prove her point. Ascot's face visibly paled at the demonstration.

"I-I'm going to go p-put these back." Ascot said, retreating out of the room. Umi sighed and followed Ascot and watched as he put the pills back into the medicine cabinet.

"I didn't mean to erm... shock you like that Ascot. Come here, let's go take a walk." Umi took the palu's hand and walked, more like pulled him, around the castle.

"How's your day been, Umi?" Ascot asked after an uneasy silence.

"It's been fine. How about yours?" Umi looked off to the side, watching sunlight drift through the windows.

"O-okay I-I guess." Umi looked up at her tall friend in curiosity.

"Why are you so nervous, Ascot? It's just me."

_'That's just it. It's you...' _Ascot thought. In response to Umi, he shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled around the castle, in and out of rooms, up and down stairs, to and fro through the corridors.

"Well, you shouldn't be so nervous."

"I can't help it... I guess." Umi laughed to herself softly.

"I'd understand if I did something sudden like kissing you, I'd understand if you were nervous around me after that. But I haven't done anything like that." _'Yet...'_ Umi and Ascot stopped in front of a window with the warm, streaming, golden sunlight with little dust particles floating in the scene.

"Why did we stop here?"

"No reason." Umi stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Ascot on the lips. "I just wanted to give you a real reason to be nervous." she smiled and took the blushing boy's hand.

"I-I-I'm not nervous, Umi."

"Right, so you're stuttering just because?"

"Y-yes." Umi smiled and pulled Ascot back into their trek around the castle. As they walked thoughts raced through Ascot's head.

_'Why'd she kiss me? I don't understand how she... _Stop it Ascot. Don't question why she did it. _But it was so... _I said stop.Ascot shook his thoughts out of his head and held Umi's hand with a new sense of pride, a bright red blush on his face and a rather large grin plastered on his face.

_a/n: And that's another chapter! _


	17. A Secret No Longer

**Title: **A Secret No Longer  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #5 -"ano sa" ("hey, you know...")  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

_'It's time...' _Ascot thought. His heart pounded, his thoughts raced as he approached Umi one starry evening. Each step the palu took, twinges of doubt entered his mind. _'What if she doesn't answer the way I want her too? What if she does? What will she do? What will she say? Maybe I shouldn't tell her...'_

"Ascot?" Umi looked up into the bangs of Ascot. He looked up in shock at the sudden appearance of Umi.

"O-oh. H-hi Umi."

"Hi Ascot." she smiled warmly at her friend. No. Not her friend... her... well, she didn't know just yet.

"I... have erm.. something to tell you." Ascot mumbled. "I uhm... well..." In the distance, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the two. The footsteps stopped as Ascot turned red as soft lips caressed his own. His mind went to mush as Umi deepened the kiss almost hastily. When she pulled away, she breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of footsteps faded away.

"Sorry about that, Ascot. I had to do that."

"What why?"

"Well, Clef and I are fighting." Ascot's heart sunk at these words. _'That's right. She's with Clef. She just used me to get back at him. Maybe I shouldn't tell her.' _

"Ascot?" the palu looked down at Umi, disappointment shining in his eyes. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh to have a good night sleeping."

"Oh! Well, thank you. You too." Umi hugged Ascot and walked away, her soft footsteps echoed down the corridor as Ascot looked down at the marble floor sadly.

"Ano sa... I really like you a lot..." he whispered. Footsteps fast approached as Ascot snapped his head up once more.

"I forgot to tell you something Ascot." Umi said quickly.

"What?"

"I didn't mean for the kiss to be taken the way I explained myself. Good night." Umi got on the tips of her toes and kissed Ascot once more on his cheek.

"G-g'night." Ascot stared after Umi confused. _'Does she like me or not? Girls are confusing.' _he sighed and walked toward his room, trying to figure out how to understand the female species.

_a/n: So enters a tiny, minuscule hint of Clemi. But it wasn't anything major. Tata for now! _


	18. Barbie Girl

**Title: **Barbie Girl  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #14 - radio-cassette player  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Intrigued wasn't the right word. Neither was curious. Nor was fascinated. Wait, no, fascinated was the perfect word to describe Ascot on a bleary Cephiran morning. Ascot stared at the strange contraption that was sitting on the floor of the main ballroom. Ascot pushed a button - the one with an arrow pointing to the right. After pushing the button, a horrible noise came out. The noise sounded like a group of boys singing about hearts being torn. Ascot quickly pushed another button before pushing the first again. Again, another horrible noise reached the palu's ears. This time the boys were lonely and sung to a slower, mellower beat. Ascot pushed the button that changed songs and waited before pushing the noise button.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world..._

Ascot pushed the button with a square on it quickly, terrified. What in the name of the Creator was Barbie and why were hearts being torn and then the boys were lonely? What kind of demon was this? One that would have to be destroyed. Before Ascot could do anything, the magic knights came into the room, loudly singing the song about this Barbie person. The three of them giggled as Fuu pulled Hikaru out of the room while Umi approached Ascot.

"Oh good! You found my cassette player!" she exclaimed, picking up Ascot's demon.

"What's that for?" he asked, eying it cautiously.

"It plays music." she pushed play and Barbie Girl started to play again. Ascot pushed the stop button and shook his head.

"What's a 'Barbie'?"

"It's a little plastic doll that little girls play with. Barbie has her boyfriend, or husband or some form of guy friend, Ken."

"Kind of like us?" Umi tilted her head to the side confused.

"What?"

"We're like Barbie and Ken, right?" Umi thought for a moment before nodding.

"Right Ascot." Ascot stood up to his full height and kissed Umi on the forehead. Umi smiled and left the room, carrying the demon cassette player away.


	19. Fickle

**Title: **Fickle  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #7 - Superstar  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

One of the most common things people hear is that fame is a fickle friend, and quite frankly, whoever had made that up was correct. Fortunately for one Ryuuzaki Umi, she knew this and didn't let the fame get to her head. Of course, others wondered if the Umi they saw at school was the same as home Umi and work Umi. Of course, work Umi was always busy with her agent, and quite frankly, Umi hated work Umi.

"I can't stand it!" shouted Umi, throwing a magazine down. Angrily, she paced the length of the room, a sailor's vocabulary escaping her delicate lips. Ascot watched frightened as slowly, the Umi he grew to love turned into angry Umi, one that he and many others learned to fear.

"Please, Umi, calm down!" he pleaded, standing in front of the girl.

"It just makes me so… infuriated!"

"Why are you mad?"

"Because I'm on the cover of a magazine!"

"How does that make you mad?"

"I didn't know about the picture! And now, this guy, Sal, thinks he's my agent when I haven't even done anything to deserve this and now all my supposed friends that aren't Hikaru and Fuu, think that I'm the biggest snob in the damn world!"

"But you're not."

"I know that, Ascot." Umi sighed heavily, shoving a hand through blue hair. Ascot, thinking this is the only thing he could do, pulled Umi into a hug.

"Better?" he asked, looking down at the girl. She shrugged, and sighed.

"I guess. Ascot, remember this, fame is a fickle friend, and my friends suck." Ascot held in a laugh and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, Umi."


	20. Welcome Home

**Title: **Welcome Home  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #20 - The Road Home  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

There comes a time in our lives when we, as adults, sometimes misguided youth, choose to leave our home for greener pastures. The magic knights were no different. Leaving behind the hallowed halls of high school for Tokyo University was an example of a door closing then a new one opening. Once the three had graduated from the university, they had agreed that they would move to Cephiro. During one visit, the girls had asked Master Mage Clef if it was possible for them to stay there for the remainder of their lives and leave their families behind. Following this query, the knights had fallen into an impromptu nap due to the man explaining what could and most likely could happen. Clef was quite displeased when the sounds of soft snores reached his ears. However, the day of June sixteenth was quite different. That was the day, the girls, knapsacks packed with clothes, shoes and other necessities, arrived at Tokyo Tower for the last time.

"Ready?" Fuu asked, her voice choked. Umi and Hikaru silently nodded. The three joined hands and a familiar blinding light took them to their new home. The three opened their eyes as they landed outside the crystalline palace and glanced at each other.

"We're..." Umi paused, the concept still not yet being firmly grasped, "home."

"Let's go in and sort our stuff out then." Hikaru said, adjusting the dark red bag on her back. They walked into an empty castle.

"Did we come to the right world? Right about now, Caldina would be killing us with one of her hugs." Umi observed.

"That's true, let's set this stuff down, it's getting quite heavy." Fuu suggested. The three women placed their bags on the floor and straightened up. The three froze as an earsplitting shriek reached their ears.

"That's Caldina." Umi mused as the three became reacquainted with the tile beneath them.

"You're back!" the dancer squeaked.

"Indeed we are Miss Caldina, but, we'd like to get off of the floor, if you don't mind."

"Of course! C'mon, everyone's waitin' on ya!" Once off the floor, the girls followed Caldina to where everyone was at.

"Umi! Over here!" Ascot hissed. The water maiden looked to where she was being summoned. Departing from the others, she walked over to where Ascot stood.

"Hi." she said, a smile spread across her delicate features.

"I missed you." Ascot said, wrapping Umi into a hug. Returning the hug, Umi breathed in his scent.

"I missed you too. But now, I'm here to stay." Ascot tilted Umi's head up with a single finger and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Welcome home." he said when they parted.


	21. Myriads of Color

**Title: **Myriads of Color  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #19 - Red  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Ascot saw red. Oh boy, did he see red. Everywhere he looked, he saw some shade of red, but nonetheless, red. The only one not red was _her_, yes, the fire maiden was a lovely shade of orange. Yes, even Umi was in red, but that was just because there was a very fuzzy pink lining around her.

The color red had been haunting him ever since that faithful day. That day was the best of his life. Oh, how he remembered it like it was yesterday.

**……**

"Umi! I…" Ascot paused, forgetting what exactly he wanted to say. To express, to tell her…

"You what?" she asked.

"I… uh… I like you!" he blurted. Umi looked taken aback at first then she smiled softly.

"I like you too, Ascot."

"A lot. I like you a lot, Umi."

"So do I. I'm glad we're okay with each other."

"No, Umi, I mean I like you like you." Umi's eyes widened in shock.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're really pretty and I like you and I…" Ascot trailed off. "I'm sorry. Forget what I said." Ascot turned to walk away but Umi stopped him.

"Ascot, thank you for the compliment and I do really really like you. A lot. And no, I won't forget what you said. It was sweet, and I appreciate it." Umi stood on the balls of her feet and kissed Ascot lightly on the cheek, then walked away. Ascot, soon became his favorite shade of red, ultra-deluxe fire engine cherry bomb red.

**……**

A grin had spread across Ascot's face at this memory. A very wide and turning his face pink sort of grin. Oh boy, that was a _great _day.


	22. Toward the Camera

**Title:** Toward the camera  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #16 - Invincible; unrivaled  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Hikaru and Fuu watched as rapier met rapier and the sound of metal clashing met the air around them. Behind one of the masks was Umi, tongue poking out in concentration, making her moves quick and flawless. Umi was happy with this match, since her practice in Cephiro with slaying the random monsters that happened to pop up, she improved to where her instructor told her, with the skill she's harnessed, she could be unrivaled by those around her, then was proceeded to be asked various questions by fellow teammates on how she's able to do such a thing.

In one, two, three steps, the match ended and Umi was pronounced the winner. Her instructor beamed with pride at another flawless match as Umi pulled off the mask, a triumphant look in her eyes as she shook the hand of her competitor. Umi's teammates were elated at their victory and were cheering rather loudly. With a gloved hand, Umi wiped away strands of hair that had come loose during the match.

"Ryuuzaki," Umi looked up at her instructor, "I was right, you're unrivaled. Whatever you've been doing, I want you to keep it up, you could go far in fencing if you do." Umi nodded, and turned away to find Fuu and Hikaru.

* * *

"And then she won!" Hikaru ended excitedly. Umi laughed lightly and Hikaru's retelling of the match. The Cephirans hung on Hikaru's every word as she told of the match, minuscule detail by minuscule detail.

"Umi, what did your instructor tell you at the end?" Fuu asked. Umi thought back for a moment.

"That I was unrivaled. He told me before that I was damn near it, and after that match he was right and that I could go far if I continued with what I've been doing." she replied.

After discussing, much to Umi's dismay, the highlights of the fencing match, the knight of water managed to slip away from Hikaru and the others to the kitchen where she proceeded to bake. She say to the side once the cake was in the oven and her dishes were clean and sighed. She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, blocking out everything around her.

The only thing to awake her from her slumber was the egg timer. She got up from her chair and stretched, heading to the oven. Little did she know, she was being watched, every little movement. Placing the cake on the counter, she gave a small yelp of pain. Her watcher watched as she ran the burnt finger under a bit of cold water. She turned around and jumped.

"Ascot! You scared me." she said, placing a hand on her heart.

"Sorry Umi, I just came to ask what you were doing."

"Oh. I'm going to frost this cake in a minute but right now I'm just resting."

"Oh." he turned to leave. "Umi? You... look really nice today." his face reddened at this, realizing what he just said.

"Thank you Ascot. Oh, here, I owed this to you." she handed him an envelope and grinned, remembering the last time she gave him an envelope. Ascot looked down at the envelope and started to open it as Umi walked away.

Inside the envelope was a picture of Umi, Fuu and Hikaru, in their bathing suits, each of them doing a different pose. Ascot turned the picture over and read the note on the back.

_'Ascot, thought you'd like a picture of us to keep when we're off at school and busy with work and stuff._

_-Umi'_

Ascot turned the picture over and smiled, Umi was blowing a kiss. Sure, it was to the camera, but to Ascot, it was to him. He placed the picture carefully into the envelope and placed it into his pocket. He left the kitchen with a light grin and went to his room to place the picture into more protected areas.

_a/n: Near that time again, beginning of July is coming up, I have eight more to do! And don't worry, they'll eventually and gradually get longer and full of kisses._


	23. How It's Said

**Title: **How It's Said  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #13 - Excessive Chain  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

He had been planning it for a while. Ever since they had started dating, he believe was the term. But, taking advice from Fuu, he waited. You see, with Ascot, things are either rushed, or slow and easy. After about their first few months together, Ascot was ready to say it, but then he lost his voice for a few days. When his voice finally came back, Umi was home sick with something called 'the flu'. Following this were exams that the three girls had to take, and that took two weeks of their time. Then came something called summer vacation in which Umi had to go on a vacation with her family for a week, leaving Ascot to practice how to say it. When Umi came back from vacation, she was tired and not willing to put up with anyone, not even him.

Umi herself had been waiting to hear the three small, yet big words, but so many things had happened, and seeing Ascot was becoming a conflict of interest with her and her schedule. Between work, school, family and friends, she had almost no time to herself, let alone to go see Ascot. There was also that blind date one of her friends had set her up on one time when she had promised herself she'd go see Ascot, but, instead of the date going successfully, Umi had caught a cold which turned into the stomach flu, causing her to stay home for three days. With school over, Umi thought she'd have a chance to go see Ascot more often, but then her parents roped her into going with them on vacation. Umi was much displeased through the whole trip and when she got back to Tokyo, she went straight to Cephiro and slept the whole time, seeing as her parents wouldn't let her have time to rest. Needless to say, she was a very moody magic knight when woken up.

When the free time had officially become free, Umi, Fuu and Hikaru, who had also been very busy, had an idea, and Umi was in charge of decoration. While figuring out what type she should do, she had reverted to daydreaming about kissing Ascot and Hershey's kisses. How those were relevant, she didn't know, but she did end up with a massive craving for the chocolate candies.

Ascot too had reverted to daydreaming about Umi and the many kisses they shared, and was surprised when the magic knights showed up with many plastic bags of colorful papers, scissors, balloons and other items for a party of some sort. He was even more surprised when Umi gave him a hug and an almost longing kiss on the lips. Thus proving that, when you live in different worlds, it's very hard to keep in touch.

In the room that the knights shared, Umi sat with Ascot, folding strips of construction paper and gluing them together after connecting them. Ascot studied Umi's process and discovered she was making a very large, and long construction paper chain. Her tongue poked out in concentration as she added another link to the chain. He had also added to his mental list that Umi looked rather adorable when she was concentrating, but not when she was disturbed, to which the palu sat quietly and watched. And watched... and... watched.

Thirty minutes into this chain making, Umi had stopped for a break and realized that the chain was too long and needed to be shortened, but the excessiveness of the chain couldn't help but make her laugh as she carefully started to pull it out into the hall, Ascot helping by making sure nothing would tear.

"Umi," he began, unable to stop himself. Umi looked up at him to show she was listening. "I love you..."

_a/n: The next chapter continues this part. :D_


	24. True Love's Kiss

**Title: **True Love's Kiss  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #27 - Overflow  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Umi's mind went blank. _'Does not compute' _was what she saw run through her head. She blinked and shook her head.

"Excuse me?" she asked again, as if not hearing him.

"I said I love you." Ascot replied.

"That's what I thought. I..." Umi's pale features turned a deep shade of pink and she looked down at her feet. What was this feeling? Was it nerves? No. Not nerves. Ryuuzaki Umi never got nervous. Ascot looked down in shame and shook his head.

"Forget it. Forget I said anything." he muttered. Umi looked up and frowned.

"It's not that. It's just that... I... I..." Umi's blush became deeper as she realized that she was stuttering. "I love you too, Ascot."

"You're just saying that." the dejected palu muttered.

"No I'm not! I honestly mean it. I've been waiting for you to say it and when you did it just didn't register in my mind that you said it. It was so... unexpected and sudden."

"I wasn't exactly going to say it like that but it just happened."

"Look at me Ascot." Umi stated firmly. Ascot looked up at Umi's waist. "No, look me in the eyes and ask me if I'm lying when I say that I love you too." Ascot did as told and watched the cerulean orbs staring back at his own emerald ones. Her eyes searched his, looking for his true emotions, whether this was a whim or the real deal. His searched hers, looking for the little grain of lie in her spoken words.

The next scene happened like a movie in Umi's opinion. Ascot strode over, pulled Umi into a dip and placed a very longing, very needing, a true love's kiss onto her lips. Umi allowed herself to be brought into the sense of euphoria and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was either in her head, or Hikaru and Fuu coming in on the scene, that Umi heard music, the love theme from Romeo and Juliet to be exact, during this moment.

Ascot's mind and heart had overfilled with joy as he and Umi parted, a satisfied smile on her face, a glow seemed to surround her.

"Told you so." Umi half-whispered, her smile becoming softer as she righted herself. Umi turned and picked up the chain, continuing on her path to put it up. Ascot followed, as if none of this happened, and watched the chain. If one were in the hall, they would say it was a very romantic moment, but, since the only people there were Umi, Ascot and the Creator, the scene that had been played out wouldn't be spoken of unless someone asked. Either that, or when the future offspring ask all sorts of questions regarding something like romance, the tale would be told. But that, my dear friends, is for another day.


	25. Wishing on a Star

**Title: **Wishing on a Star  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #4 - Our Distance and that Person  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Ascot had wondered sometimes, what happens when the knights are back home in Tokyo as to what he thinks may happen. He had once asked Fuu what they do, and she had replied in detail. Thinking back to this had also made his head hurt from trying to remember everything Fuu had said.

With a sigh, Ascot walked toward Umi's room. He knocked and waited. Umi opened the door and looked up at Ascot with a smile. He smiled back and the two began their walk. That was how their relationship was. Nothing more than a smile, small talk and a walk. Mokona forbid there be any kissing involved, it was a known fact that Ascot wasn't ready for it. But, for some reason, Ascot had been feeling slightly jealous of the people on earth. He and Umi had a long distance relationship as did his friends, but something was bothering him during this walk. His mind drifted to an earlier conversation he had overheard the girls in. Something about 'blind dates'. He had asked Umi what it meant to be blind and she told the answer of not being able to see.

"Umi?" he spoke, breaking the silence. "What's a 'blind date'?" Umi paused and looked up at him.

"It's a date where a friend would set you up to go out with someone you don't know. They usually turn out horribly though." she explained. "Why?"

"No reason." he muttered. Umi shook her head.

"You have a reason. You heard us talking earlier didn't you?" she asked. Ascot nodded.

"Sit." she said. "Let me explain what we were talking about." Ascot did as Umi told as she sat next to him. She turned to face him and sighed.

"My friends from school, the ones I've been telling you about, don't believe that you exist. I told them about you and showed them some pictures, but they don't believe me. So, one of them, Leiko, set me up on a blind date with her brother's friend."

"Why'd you go?"

"I had to. Part of the blind date rules. Plus, my parents were over excited that I started going out again. The date didn't go well. In fact, I stood up and left in the middle of dinner."

"What happened?"

"He was a jerk. That's all I have to say. But, he kept coming back for more before I had to tell him to stay away. Look, Ascot. You remember when I told you about Fuu and Ferio's relationship being long distance and hard?" she asked. Ascot nodded. "That's how ours is. We have to work to keep it up, and part of that requires trust. If we can't trust each other, then there's no point in even being together. So, tonight, after Hikaru, Fuu and I have left, I want you to wait until you see a star. Make sure it's a bright one. And just wish. Wish whatever you want, but wish on it. I'll do the same thing when I get home. And, we'll see if the wish comes true." Ascot nodded again.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few hours. I need to finish packing up my dirty clothes. I'll see you then." she stood up and gave Ascot a quick peck on the lips and walked back to her room.

When it was dark, Ascot looked outside his window for a bright star. Once he found it, he wished.

_Starlight, star bright  
The first star I see tonight  
Wish I may, wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight..._

Back on Earth, Umi had done this same thing and smiled as she finished what she wished. From the two worlds the star twinkled briefly before dimming back to normal.


	26. Recipie For Love

**Title: **Recipe for Love  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #9 - Dash  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Umi quietly worked in the kitchen, her new concoction waiting in a pot on the stove. As she added salt, pepper and other spices she stirred with her handy dandy wire whisk. Others knew, by seeing what had happened to their prince, that when Umi was in one of these moods she was not to be disturbed.

Ascot watched quietly from the door way, fearing Umi would turn and snap at any kind of noise. This was one of the many Umi moods he liked the best, though, it wasn't very good for him and his nonsexual needs. He heard a squeak and watched blue hair fly up.

"Bless you." he said. Umi turned and beckoned him in. He cautiously approached her as she went back to doing whatever she was before, ignoring the palu's presence. She turned around with a spatula and her now dark brown concoction on the cooking utensil.

"Open." she said simply. Ascot complied and let Umi placed the instrument in his mouth. He cringed. This was not very... satisfactory.

"It's not that good. Not your best anyway." Umi nodded and threw open the cupboards searching for her newest ingredient. After moments of searching, she pulled down three small containers. She added a teaspoon of what Ascot saw was cinnamon, followed by an eighth of a teaspoon of vanilla. The one she didn't add was a white powdery substance. She pulled out a set of measuring spoons, each saying something like 'dash' and 'pinch'. With a dash of the last substance, she stirred with a flourish and presented it again to Ascot. Though not as willing, he opened his mouth as Umi again let him taste.

"Well?"

"I like it. What is it?"

"You taste the difference, right?"

"What'd you add?"

"Cinnamon, vanilla and a dash of love."

"Really? I thought Fuu said that was an abstract feeling."

"It is, it's also powdered sugar." she replid simply. "So, it's better?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now I need to find my pie pan." Instead of searching for the pie pan, she stood on tip toes and kissed Ascot full on the lips and parted with a smile.

"Found it!" she said happily, placing the goo in the refrigerator. Ascot watched her rather confused as to how he was her pie pan and what exactly was this "love" thing everyone spoke about.

_a/n: So, school started about three weeks ago... and... up at six, at school by seven and home by five-thirty is a bit of a killer, but that's what being part of the play does for you. Enjoy._


	27. Proof Reading

**Title: **Proof Reading  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #17 – kHz (kilohertz)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

"Fuu, you're smart, you're bright, why do I have to proof read your paper?"

"Miss Umi, you know that I don't like mistakes."

"Fuu," Umi whined in protest, "the last time I proof read on of your papers it was fifty-two pages long! I didn't read half of it!"

"You didn't?"

"No."

"What happened to all the times I've read your paper?"

"But mine weren't that long!"

"Miss Umi, you might find mine interesting seeing as how it pertains to Ascot's rabid fever."

"He's sick again? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Who's sick again?"

"Ascot is! That boy needs a lot of Tylenol."

"U-Umi, I'm n-not sick."

"Then why is your face so red?"

"Maybe it's because his heart is beating rapidly. Faster than the 1.2 hertz it usually beats, it may be at about… 20 kilohertz? If blood is rushing to his face incredibly fast, that is a blush, not a fever." Fuu said calmly, handing Umi her paper. Umi looked down and saw the title page had been scribbled upon with the words _Kiss him, you know you want to._

Umi stared at the small note flabbergasted. She looked from the note to Ascot, to the door in which Fuu had left, and back to Ascot. Slowly regaining her senses, Umi stepped toward Ascot, resignation on her face.

"Ascot," she began, looking up at the Palu, "do you want me to kiss you?" Ascot turned a shade of deep red and opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again, searching for the words.

"I-I-I w-w-would l-like it b-b-but y-y-you don't ha-have to if you d-d-d-don't want t-t-t-to." He stammered, his face turning unnatural shades of red. Umi simply kissed him on the cheek, put the back of her hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Come on, Ascot, let's get you some rest so we can get rid of this fever." She took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

_a/n: Three more to go! And if I don't get another one out before then, Happy Halloween!_


	28. Around the Perimeter

**Title: **Around the Perimeter  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #25 - Fence  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Watching quietly as always, the young palu was amazed by the knight of Selece's quick work. He had been daydreaming about each and every day that he and Umi visited the garden, uses his friends as help, once Umi had gotten over her fear of his small insect like friends.

"Ascot," she began, reaching her hand back like she had done many times before. "Can you hand me that hammer?" Ascot handed her that hammer, a tool he had only seen once when Umi had threatened to bash Mokona on the top of its head.

What was being constructed around the perimeter of the garden was a white, pointy thing Umi had called a 'fence'. Ascot watched as she wiggled her way around the perimeter, gently pounding the fence into the ground and making sure it wasn't too loose or too hard to pull out if needed.

Back into his dream land, Ascot smiled softly to himself as Umi pranced around him happily, showering flowers on his head. As far as the eye of the dreamer could see, fire surrounded this dreamland, the only green spot was where he was sitting. Letting out a low cackle, Ascot held his hands up victoriously, his cackle soon growing louder. He had done it, he had managed to take over the Cephiran world.

"Ascot? Are you okay?" Umi asked cautiously, peering between his bangs into the jade eyes. Ascot snapped out of his fantasy. Blushing furiously, Ascot nodded, shielding his eyes from Umi's.

"Y-yes."

"That's good. Thanks for the help Ascot." Umi kissed Ascot on the cheek and skipped away, singing a song that sounded vaguely familiar to the palu. Something from this show called _High School Musical_, whatever that was. Ascot slowly stood up and followed Umi, his dream coming back to him as Umi again started to frolic and shower him with flowers, along with various members of the Rayearth cast. It was a good day in dreamland, first a kiss, and then the world falling under his control.


	29. DayDreams

**Title: **Day Dreams  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #6 - The Space Between Dream and Reality  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

Umi had grinned, as she had done in the past. Her usual mischievous grin that usually followed her plan to find out what Mokona was really made of. But this time it wasn't to find out Mokona's flavor, it was to find out through the innocence and naivety of Hikaru on how a certain palu felt about her. In this chance for daydreaming, that is what Umi did. In her daydreams, Hikaru had come back with news, whether it was good or bad was up for grabs. You see, the news was good in one sense, and bad in the other. Ascot had indeed returned her affections and would be willing to run away and have fifty billion children with her, however, a now very angry Clef was also in love with the knight of water and was willing to duel the palu for Umi's love. And so, she watched, munching on popcorn, as two males fought for her love.

In reality, Hikaru was standing in front of Ascot, staring up at him, trying to decipher his stammers from stutters and make sentences of his incoherent mess of whether or not he liked Umi the way she liked him. Which we all know by now, he does. As Hikaru was becoming a master of deciphering, a daydream of her frolicing in a field of daisies with Mokona at her side soon entered her mind and as the hold music began to play, Ascot had sputtered out the answer.

Running into Umi's arms, Ascot planted a fierce kiss upon Umi's lips and proceeded to carry her off into the sunset as a defeated Clef weeped over his missing arm and no longer his - Umi. Snapping out of her dream by the sharp jabbing coming from Hikaru, Umi realized that she had been spacing out.

"Well?" she asked eagerly. Hikaru turned red and looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"You see... Umi-chan... I couldn't really understand what he was saying and I... erm... started to daydream." Hikaru flinched, waiting for Umi's reaction. Umi had a split second to think before she did something to literally scar Hikaru.

"That's fine, Hikaru..." Umi paused to finish her thought process before she would say something overly blunt. "I'll ask him.." Hikaru nodded and left the room in a newfound hurry, perhaps it was because she had been spared Umi's temper.

With a newly established confidence, Ascot walked to where Umi would be, and found her almost too quickly. Confidence draining, Ascot did what anybody would do when they were faced with their true love and was afraid that they may have feelings for someone who was four foot two and fifty billion years old. He kissed her. She was taken by surprise, to say the least and had done something upon impulse that would be a great story to tell the grandkids. She slapped him.

_a/n: Heh... the RP on greatestjournal has been consuming my time and so has my laziness. On a semi-happy note, it's almost over:D?_


	30. The End

**Title: **The End  
**Author: **Potato Maiden  
**Pairing: **Umi Ryuuzaki/Ascot  
**Fandom: **Magic Knight Rayearth  
**Theme:** #30 - Kiss  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, it, and all it's components belong to Clamp, who refuse to answer my phone calls...

With a content smile on her face, Ryuuzaki Umi, Magic Knight of Water, strolled down the hall to see a certain someone. Reaching her destination, she carefully opened the door and stepped in ever so quietly. On the floor playing with his two year old son, Ascot looked up at the light click of the door. A small smile crept upon his features as he bent over and whispered to the toddler. The toddler turned and let out a happy squeal at the sight of the woman.

"Mama!" he cried, standing and waddling toward her. Umi bent over and picked up her son and kissed him on the forehead.

"I missed you too." she said laughing. "Have you been good while I was gone?" The boy nodded and began to babble the adventures he and daddy had had.

"You're back early." Ascot said kissing Umi on the forehead.

"You act like that's a bad thing, Ascot." Umi said with a pout.

"It's not. As you can tell, Sho's overly excited." The little boy, know known as Sho looked back at his father with a sour look on his face.

"Nuh-uh! Mama's been gone for a long time!" he defended.

"Three days is a very long time. But now I'll be here for an even longer time." she said placing her son in his bed.

"Y-you were able to cut all your ties back on Earth?" Ascot asked curiously. Umi ignored this, wrapping her hands around her husband's waist.

"Somewhat. I have to go back once in a while to see my parents, and they want to see how much Sho's grown up. But other than that, me, Fuu, and Hikaru are here to stay."

"More importantly you." Umi's smile grew larger as she got up on the tips of her toes and softly placed her lips on to Ascot's causing him to turn a deep shade of red. Smiling into the kiss, Umi slowly deepened it, encouraging Ascot to do the same.

"I'm glad to be back." the blue haired beauty said once they broke apart, resting her head against her lover's chest.

"I'm glad your back."

"Ew! Mama! I wasn't done with my story yet!" Sho said, uncovering his eyes from the extra fluffy scene before him.

"I'm sorry, where were you?" Umi asked, turning to face the two year old. While Umi was occupied, listening to her son's story, Ascot was busy digging in one of the drawers. Grinning in triumph, Ascot pulled out a dark blue, leather-bound album.

"Umi." the woman turned around, hair resting on her shoulder as an annoyed toddler crossed his arms in defeat. "Caldina, Hikaru, and Fuu gave this to me before you left. You might want to take a look." Standing once more, Umi sat on the bed with the album in her lap.

Opening it to the first page, Umi gasped softly, in the album was pictures of her and Ascot. The secret room that only she and Ascot had shared the secret too and their first kiss. She turned the page to find pictures of the two of them on the beach on one page and the fallen box of gift chocolates on the other.

"How did they get these pictures?" Umi asked, turning the page to reveal photos from their first date, and the time where Ascot had rescued Umi.

Bumper cars and Valentine's gifts, rinsing dishes and mysterious acronyms, the book held pictures from them all.

"That's what I asked. They wouldn't reveal their sources." Ascot turned the page for Umi. "This is my favorite page." On it was a picture of Ascot thinking, most likely about Umi, and on the opposite was Ascot's failed attempt and rock climbing. They turned the page.

Umi couldn't help but suppress a giggle, there was a picture of Ascot sleeping behind the a bush. His blush returning, Ascot pointed out a picture of the two trying out spaghetti sauce.

"It's not that funny, Umi." he muttered. Umi laughed and kissed Ascot on the cheek as she examined the next two pages. The pages held baby pictures of Umi and Ascot and a wrapper from a bottle of calcium pills. As the two flipped through the pages of their history, only one thing was missing, and that didn't quite upset either of them.

"You know what's missing?" Umi asked, closing the book.

"That night." he replied fondly, taking the book from her hands. Ascot set the book off to the side and kissed Umi once more.

"Love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." she replied. And another chapter of their life together closed that night, and a new one would open in the morning when Umi would tell the castle of good news.

_a/n: That's the end guys. Thanks for sticking with me and this coupling. And as a bonus, I made it extra long and included at least half of the previous kisses._


End file.
